


Tie

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder





	Tie

The clock ticked continuously on the wall, counting the seconds as they passed, you never really slept very well especially now you were a hunter and realised that the monsters under the bed were real. You lied in bed thinking of all the good times in hope to force yourself into a sleep; like the time you first met, in the middle of a zombie horde screaming like a little girl. You decided after 30 minutes of trying that sleep wasn’t coming any time soon and pulled on your ripped skinny jeans to match your dirty led zepplin top and took a walk down the corridor to the where the guys rooms were in hope one would be up, walking along the cold floor you could hear the slap on your bare feet on the cold bunker floor but as you got closer to Deans room it became masked by a soft voice, you slowed your walk as you approached just in case he didn’t want to be disturbed. As you stood outside his door you placed an ear against its icy surface, you could hear the same voice, more clearly but still muffled “Once I rose above the noise and confusion” it sang as you knocked gently on the door “Come in” he said coughing “Just to get a glimpse beyond this confusion” you carried on as you walked into to see Dean half covered by his duvet, shirtless.

"Sorry, was I being loud?" He apologised, you giggled like a stupid school girl "No, just can’t sleep" you plonked yourself down on the end on his bed "So you decided to come and see the handsome knight in shining armour" he said winking "Well I can see why you picked me and not Sam" he continued putting his R2D2 figure down on the side table and leaning towards you "Yeah…" You laughed looking down and playing with your top shyly "Hey, don’t need to be quiet round me, you’re our little girl remember" he said unravelling himself from his white sheets to get closer to you. You wish he wouldn’t call you that, you were 21 years old not that much difference between the two of them. Dean took his hand and lifted your face to his only to brush your fringe out of your face and round the back of your ear "You’re so beautiful Y/N" he said holding you face in both hands, he pulled it closer so you could feel his breath on your lips - you couldn’t help yourself, you ran your fingers through his messy bed hair and pressed your lips on his, you were unsure at first until he started kissing back. Be for you knew it you were straddling his hips kissing him passionately, he started to put his hand up your shirt "Not here, Sam is next door" you said holding his hand to just under your bra. "We will just have to go somewhere else" he whispered with a wink, he stood up lifting you into the air making you wrap your legs around his hips and your arms round his neck - he walked you to the door and pulled it open only to stop in his tracks and eye his black tie, you looked up at his emerald green eyes and he met yours. A sly smile came across his lips as he pressed you against his wardrobe door, massaging your crotch with his length, he placed his lips on yours teasing you with his tongue against your teeth pleading for entry. You allowed. You tickled his tongue with yours feeling the heat radiating through his entire body and pouring out of his chest; it made you sweat. You felt Deans jaw tense and a silky fabric being rubbed across your eyes, it was the tie. You felt it tighten around your head and heard a soft chuckle, you came off from against the door still clutching to Dean - you were on the move again.

You heard the bunker door swing shut before the bitter night air danced on your skin "Where are we going?" You shivered into Deans right ear, he just dismissed the question with a long shh before the impala squeaked noisily and he threw you in. Blindly, you crawled on your knees across the cold leather, waving your arms infront of you to find something to hold onto. The door shut behind you as you felt a warmth radiating from behind; Dean grabbed your hand twisting it gently behind your back not hurting you but still enough to stop you moving he then did the same with the other, causing your head to hit the seat cushion - he leaned over your body, pressing himself against you "Now, I'm going to take the tie off, and you're going to be a good girl and do as I say, arent you?"  he whispered teasing you, but he did as he said and undid the tie, still managing to hold your hands in place with only his left hand. He gracefully tied a unbelievably tight knot around your hands. You were pined 'Oh no, what are we going to do now?" he smirked caressing your back with his warm hands, your back arched as they drifted down to your hips and latched down, Dean thrust himself against your jeans forcing you to make a soft moaning sound from feeling his hard length against you. His magical hands found their way to your belt loops and pulled them down tugging at one side then the other til they were at your knees, he had somehow skilfully taken your underwear down with them "Dean" you muttered mouth full of leather "What's wrong? Have you changed your mind?" He replied sounding sincere, you turned your head to face him "Damn that's hot" he whispered hoping you didn't hear "No, I haven't" you said not quite sure what it was you were going to say "Good" he smiled before plunging his finger inside you, you moaned loudly from the small penetration "That's what I like to hear" he laughed . He teased you painfully for a while, pumping his now two fingers in then out then in then out again, until the cold sensation of his tongue swarmed your pussy - he stopped for a moment, completely leaving you alone. You heard a zip, then the ruffling of fabric - he lined himself up with your entrance as you felt the warm head slightly open your lips, covering it in your wetness; he rubbed himself up and down your slit for a while, letting the silence get to you "Oh god, Dean please" you whimpered as he thrust himself deep into you, you let out a enormous scream of delight. He held your hips firm in place while he pound himself inside you at a fast rate, making you moan loudly after every thrust which felt like electricity striking your stomach, filling it with pleasure "Scream my name" Dean called out "I want you to shout it so loud that Sammy hears" the sound of his voice made you clench around him, you felt his nails dig into your skin - two more powerful pounds made him unload himself into you which triggered your orgasm "Dean!" you yelled as he had asked, losing your voice at the end of your word from the pressure that had built up in your head. You collapsed onto your side panting, Dean pulled you up onto him as he undone the tie. You couldn't help but giggle as you looked at the fogged up windows of the Impala.


End file.
